


Pink Hair, Broken Chair

by heyheyheyakaashi



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just a small thing to see what writing on ao3 is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheyakaashi/pseuds/heyheyheyakaashi
Summary: Klaus just wants to work.His attention seems to be drifting though, and Randy has other plans.





	Pink Hair, Broken Chair

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to writing on ao3, so here's a small drabble to just test the waters.

That pink hair had always irritated him.

It seemed formless, almost, sitting atop the cheerful prefect's head like a cotton candy cloud, shining in the light and refusing to leave his peripheral vision.

A huff slipped past Klaus' lips as he attempted to shift his attention back to the task at hand, a large pile of paperwork that seemed to grow every time he looked away. However, his focus seemed to have disappeared completely, as he found his gaze drifting back to the other man in the room. 

Randy was leaning back in his chair, precariously rocking on its back two legs, as he half heartedly reached for a book on a nearby shelf. His hand lazily grabbed at the air, missing the book completely, although the pink haired prefect showed no signs of putting any more effort in. He sighed and blew a piece of hair from his eyes as he leaned back further on the chair, the legs of which were dangerously close to breaking with every slight movement.

"It would be much simpler to get out of the chair and walk to the bookshelf," Klaus commented, "It would also save you breaking yet another piece of furniture."

"I don't know what you're talking about, the chair's perfectly fi-" Randy was cut off by a sickening snap, followed by the thud of his body hitting the floor. Klaus stifled a snort before frowning at himself for letting himself get distracted, yet again. 

“Aaaaah, damn,” Randy whined, hauling himself up off the floor and wincing as he rubbed his lower back. “Right on the tailbone...” 

“Serves you right,” Klaus chided, “Now get back to work.” 

“Kind of hard to do that without, y’know, a chair,” The pink haired man replied, gesturing to the pieces of the chair on the floor. 

“Use your initiative, Randy. Magic seems like the most obvious solution here.” 

“Mmm,” Randy paused to think for a moment. “Or...” 

Klaus elegantly raised an eyebrow. “Or what? Just fix the chair and finish the paperwork on your desk.” 

“Or,” Randy repeated, “I could just share your chair.” 

“W-What? Don’t be ridiculous. Just use your damn magic and stop pestering me.” 

A smirk graced Randy’s features as he slowly walked towards the Emperor’s desk, taking off his school blazer and hanging it on a hook on the wall. Unbuttoning his collar, Randy stopped in front of Klaus’ chair and tilted his head to the side. Klaus frowned.

“What are you doing?” It came out more of a statement than a question, confusion momentarily stopping Klaus’ train of thought as his gaze fell upon Randy’s collarbone, which was peeping out from underneath his shirt.

“Sitting down,” Randy replied as he pulled Klaus’ chair from underneath the desk, straddling the blond’s legs as he settled into his lap.

“This.. is not what I meant, Randy, and you know it,” Klaus felt his face heating up as he looked the other man directly in the eye.

“Wasn’t it?” Randy smiled softly, his hands entwining behind Klaus’ neck and playing with the small tufts of blond hair.

“No, it wasn’t,” Klaus reached up and ran a hand through the soft pink locks, his gaze softening. A small smile spread on his lips as he leaned in slightly. “But I don’t mind...” He murmured, voice lowering as the two leaned in closer, their lips meeting. 

Klaus’ hands tangled in Randy’s hair as they kissed, all paperwork and prefect duties forgotten. 

God, he loved that pink hair.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback would be appreciated (*¯ ³¯*)♡


End file.
